Oniichan BBH Hair Transfers
by hibiyuru
Summary: It's the Onii-chan house and everyone is going crazy cuttting each others hair, check it out (please) and find out who get's who's hair! PLEASE R and R MY LIFE DEPENDS ON URE REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

IMPORTANT NOTE TO MY USUAL READERS: If you are reading this and Iseriously hope you are I would like to tell YOU that I have ceased to finish my other fic 'Blackmail and Deadlines' in case you do not know what this means I HIBIYURU shall clarify, I am abandoning this fiction! Sorry Dear loyal readers but the decision has been made, thank you I also plan to do the same with 'Stealing Him Away'. DO NOT KILL ME

Hope you like, I would like to thank Lee-sanOnee-san who helped me to come up with the ideas for this story...SO THANKS

This fic is about hair...of course! Brief Summary: All the genins are in the Onii-chan house Lee is the first to go crazy and cut his hair and one day he finds that he needs his hair so what will he do? He can't take it off his Gai sensei doll. He will steel someone else DUH! Yea I know it's extremely strange but please read and review but no flamers!

* * *

Onii-chan BBH- Hair Transfers

Chapter One: Lee's hair, The Guy Sensei Dummy

* * *

The genins took their last glance at Konoha as they entered the Onii-chan house.

Lee fought to get the front door open. "Gai sansei, I LOVE YOU!" he cried as he pressed his mouth to the key hole. Apparently the senseis were having a hard time pulling Gai away from the door as well.

"LEE ALWAYS REMEMBER ME." Outside Kakashi was threatening to use Chidori if Gai didn't get away from the door. Tsunade pulled out a branch from a tree near by and snapped it over Gai's head. The place was filled with Sasuke and Neji fan girls they roared louder as they saw Neji and Sasuke walk in the house. "I want to see them naked" said one fan girl who was speaking in a micro phone. The reporter replied, "I'm sure you speak for the whole of Konoha when you say that."

Back inside the house, the students were contemplating on how they were all going to cope in such a small place there were around ten of them and Sasuke later discovered that there were only two toilets, and this pissed him off.

No one spoke they were still confused. Again, why the hell were they there?

Lee was howling in a corner cutting his hair. "Why oh why, Gai-sensei come back, please." Every one was just starring at him but he didn't care he just kept cutting his hair until his head was bald as a babies bottom. No one dared comment on him it was just too funny for words. His jet black eyebrows stood out more amongst any of his other features. Currently Lee was making a Gai sensei doll with paper Mache. He took his own hair and placed it on the doll. Hmm now that was much better he thought. He made some chakra strings and started to move the doll around but the stings got tangled on account of the fact that he was bad at gen-jutsu chakra control. Everyone turned back to look at him once more. It was a strange image of a bald boy playing with a freaky puppet, he looked more stupid then Kankuro.

Hinata went into the kitchen; thankfully the kitchen was well equipped with food. She took out some ingredients and started to cook a meal for everyone. She ignored all the background noise that was coming from the living room, everyone was crammed there so she thought it was a good thing she had used the kitchen as an escape.

Sakura went to see the rooms one was labelled 'BOYS' and the other was labelled 'GIRLS' darn why couldn't there be more rooms then she would be able to share with Sasuke-kun and it would be just the two of them no one else...

She went down to tell every one about the room arrangements, all the boys let out a sigh of relief knowing they wouldn't have to share with girls ( what were they gay?).

Hinata announced that dinner was ready and everyone rushed to the table. Lee looked at the table, there were only plates for Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Lee. Uh, where was Gai-sensei's plate?

"L-ee- s-san...Is s-ome t-th-ing the -ma-tter?" asked Hinata.

"Neji was right in the first place all you main house people are a bunch of jerks." with that he fled out of the room.

Being the caring person she was Hinata walked to Lee who was in the boy's dorm. She sat down on his bed and timidly placed a hand onto Lee's bald head, "W-hat's w-r-ong Lee?" she asked.

"You didn't put a plate out for Gai sensei." Sobbed Lee. 'Oh yea' thought Hinata, it must be really tough on Lee; I mean he had been away from civilisation for exactly three hours. Hinata couldn't help but wonder why student and sensei were so close to each other, why is it that when ever they were apart for five minutes they would scream bloody murder. Eventually Hinata managed to get Lee to go and eat. Every one ate peacefully and complimented he on her wonderful cooking, she blushed deeply and started to tidy away the plates. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"Ahhhh Aahhhhh Fire fire." cried Naruto

"This is Onii-chan will every one please gather onto the couch." Everyone scurried onto the couch. "As you know there is a budget for food, to gain money in order to buy food and luxury items you need to complete a number of challenges."

"What already!" said Shikamaru, "How troublesome."

"Shikamaru this is big Onii-chan if you do not shut up, you will be on your first warning, any way your first challenge is to complete the obstacle course in the garden, you will have two days to train for it. Good Bye." Everyone groaned except for Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten. They like to train.

* * *

All the genins went to get acquainted in their rooms. They unpacked and checked out the water beds they were going to sleep on. "Wow this is so cool" said Sakura who was extremely excited. Ino was jumping on her water bed, Hinata was busy tidying any mess she saw and Tenten was polishing her weapons.

In the boys room things seemed to be lacking...beds seemed to be lacking to be more precise. The boys just looked. Sasuke spoke first, "I'm not sharing with that dobe."

"Who said anything about sharing?" said Shikamaru, "For me that was already out of the question, someone will have to sleep on the sofa." and he silently added it's definitely not going to be me...

Naruto walked out into the girls room, the door flung open and the girls were 'ooohing' "Damn why couldn't it be Sasuke-kun coming in our room." said Sakura.

"Yea" agreed Ino. Hinata was flushed because she blushed. Tenten was just sad because she was stuck with a bunch of freaks.

"Girls have you got a spare bed." asked Naruto.

"Don't be disgusting you BAKA." said Sakura she bonged him on the head and kicked him outside leaving him to bleed.

* * *

Naruto managed to drag his body to the Onii-chan's booth, he shut himself in and plonked himself on the chair. "Ohiyo Onii-chan."

"Hello Naruto, are you fitting in alright?"

"I'm great thanks Onii-chan but there's a bit of a problem."

"Tell Onii-chan." said the soft voice.

"Well you see there aren't enough beds."

"What Oo? Nonsense what on earth are you talking about the double bed were meant for two people so that means two pairs of people with have to share and no one can go on the couch."

"Holy..." This is my chance with Sakura-chan, thought Naruto

Meanwhile Lee was playing with his doll, his head was feeling cold. He needed his hair back and he needed it now. He looked around the room and his eyes wondered across to a sleeping Garaa. Snip snip snip, half an hour later...Lee's head was no longer cold. He modelled his new hair do in front of the large mirror. Ohh, chikatah...all the girls will fall at my feet now.

* * *

OOOH Please read and review, tell me if you liked that I hope you did.

BTW- 2couples will have to share a room cast you're votes NOW NOW NOW

And also vote for who you would like to be removed from Onii-chan's house! VOTE NOW NOW NOW!


	2. GO CRAZYLee's voted out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Ya I'm going down people way way down!

Usually people get better as they keep on writing fan fics but the numbers of reviews I have been getting seems to be deteriorating rapidly so I'm guessing it's because I'm getting crap!

Please review!

But thanks to: TheSunshineGirls- Truly am very grateful for your review, I'll put ShikaIno but who did you want to be voted out...thanks again for reviewing!

Lee-sanOnee-san, Oo...HAHAHAAA...WHO DID YOU WANT AS PAIRINGS, WHO DID YA WANT TO BE VOTED OUT? Thanks for the review mate, greatly appreciated.

Jazzy Uchiha- I'm sooo sorry for having Lee cut Gaara's hair as compensation, I'll put Sakura and Gaara together, and I hope you like this chapter! (About Gaara and Sakura, you don't want romance with that do ya...its just that I have never done that pairing...Oo let me know thanks for reviewing!)

ALSO ABOUT THE NOTE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ABOUT ME ABANDONING MY 2FICS...IT WAS JUST A JOKE OK?

This chapter is a bit retarded toward the end where you see who has voted for who but have a little patience, the story will hopefully get better...its not as long as it seems I used a lot of spaces.

BTW: OC is Onii-chan...Ok?

* * *

Onii-chan BBH Hair Transfers 

Chapter Two: Lee's out!

* * *

"Yo Gaara...what's with the new do?" asked Kiba who was preparing for the obstacle course that was going to take place. Gaara touched his head a little confused, it was smooth, Gaara was new to this strange feeling, he ran to look in the mirror, his head was shiny. "Who did this to me..." said Gaara; he was still a state of shock. Lee was in the toilet trying to disguise Gaara's hair as much as possible, Lee tried to gel the hair into a bob, but the hair just sprung back into its normal position. 'Holy shiten hosen' thought Lee. Gaara had already nearly killed him once, what would stop him from trying again? Lee's thoughts however were cut off by the sound of big brother calling everyone to the dining room. Hastily Lee grabbed a towel and rapped it around his head like a turban. He walked into the dining room holding two inscent sticks in each hand. He received many strange looks but then again didn't he always? Lee stayed well away from Gaara. 

"Hello this is Onii-chan," said a female voice. "Tonight one of you will leave."

Everyone: "/gasp/"

Onii-chan: "You will vote in one hour's time, you are NOT allowed to discuss who you will vote for."

"What's with the new look, Gaara, Lee?" asked Sakura

"Oh yea, you two do look different." said Naruto

"They look like freaks." added Sasuke

"Oh hey Lee where did you find my towel?" asked Tenten.

"Lee where did you find my inscent sticks?" asked Neji

"Inscent sticks Neji?" asked Tenten

"Err, for meditation." he replied. Anyway everyone was pelting questions at Lee, left right and centre, he didn't know how to answer them so he crept away. Tenten grabbed the turban in an attempt to stop Lee from running away, the turban unravelled to reveal Lee's spiky red hair. Most of the people in the room gasped and then the room was filled with pure silence. Gaara was fuming, how could Lee steel his hair, just because Lee's hair was crap compared to Gaara's.

Gaara strutted up to Lee, sand floating all around him in fury. Security people were right behind the secret door, they were ready to burst into the room, they stepped forward when they saw Gaara place a hand on his red hair. Suddenly Gaara yanked at it, "Give me my frigging hair back you thick eye browed bastard."

"NEVER...you'll never get it back...and at least I have eyebrows unlike someone." Said Lee.

"It's mine, I want it, it's mine."

"I don't see you're name on it."

"I'm going to crush you with my sand." Security wouldn't budge to break the fight up; no way this sort of entertainment was rare. The two shinobies were now fighting full on and suddenly they were in mid air flinging their legs around. Their legs were about to collided when Sakura ran in to stop the fight, while doing this she received two harsh blows, one on her back and the other on her stomach. She fell onto the ground and a second later everyone in the house was surrounding her.

"Sakura," said Sasuke, "You really should stop getting in the way of people's fights... you're annoying, I was enjoying that."

"Sasuke-/sob/ kun...NOOO." said Sakura who was crying in fake agony.

"Okay e-every b-body, I w-will s-see to Sakura-chan's injury, s-stay back p-please." After five minutes under Hinata's healing hands Sakura was alive and kicking again. Sakura shot death glares at Lee and Gaara.

"Hn...Sasuke was right, that would never have happened if you weren't so noisy." Gaara said but secretly Gaara wondered why she stopped the fight, was Gaara and Lee one of her special people? Sakura was about to retaliate but Onii-chan asked for the first person to step in to the Onii-chan booth, it was voting time.

* * *

ONII-CHAN BOOTH 

_Enter Choji:_

OC: Hello Choji.

Choji: Hello Onii-chan

OC: Who would you like to vote out and why?"

Choji: Naruto and Kiba because they eat too much.

OC: That is not a valid reason Choji.

Choji: Yes it is they deprive me of my food and Naruto ate my last potato chip.

OC: Ok you may leave

_Exit Choji_

_Enter Gaara_

Gaara: I would like to vote for Lee and Sakura and Sasuke

OC: You can only vote for two people

Gaara: In that case I vote for Sasuke because he said I look like a freak and Lee because he made me look like a freak.

OC: Fair enough. O.o

_Exit Gaara_

_Enter Hinata_

Hinata: Umm...L-lee and Sasuke

OC: Why?

Hinata: I...don't make me do this p-please.

OC: Hinata, if you don't say why, you will go up for public nomination.

Hinata: I-I don't think Lee is coping very well and well Sasuke is just m-mean

_Exit Hinata/ Enter Ino_

Ino: I'm voting for Lee and Sakura because Lee is pure annoying and with Sakura gone I can have Sasuke all to my self

OC: Right...O.o;

_Exit Ino/ Enter Kankurou_

Kankurou: I vote for Lee and Kiba to go because I know Gaara is going to make me pay for what Lee did to him and Kiba because he thinks he's cool.

_Exit Kankurou/ Enter Kiba_

Kiba: I vote for Lee and Choji because they are missing home plus Choji eats too much. If he keeps staying here he will most likely take a big chunk of the budget.

_Exit Kiba/ Enter Lee_

Lee: I vote for Gaara because he's an uptight bastard and I also vote for Kankurou because I know he voted for me.

_Exit Lee/Enter Naruto_

Naruto: I vote for Gaara and Lee because they hurt Sakura

_Exit Naruto/ Enter Neji_

Neji: I vote for Sakura and Hinata because Hinata is from the main house and Sakura stopped the fight.

_Exit Neji Enter Sakura_

Sakura: GAARA AND LEE

OC: Lower your voice child why do you vote for them?

Sakura: They kicked me.

_Exit Sakura/ Enter Sasuke_

OC: Who are your nominees?

Sasuke: Hn? Oh Sakura and Lee, they are annoying

OC: Is that you're only reason?

Sasuke: Ye

_Exit Sasuke/ Enter Shikamaru_

Shikamaru: Dude...I totally dig that cloud wall paper you put in the bedroom.

OC: Shikamaru-

Shika: My nominees are /starts to snore/...

OC: Shikamaru!

Shika: Lee, irritating...Sakura...foolish child...

OC: Ok you may leave

Shika: Chair... so... comfy... (Security had to secretly cart Shikamaru out of the room)

_Enter Shino_

Shino: I vote for Sakura and Lee

OC: Why?

Shino: The bugs don't like them.

_Exit Shino Enter Temari_

Temari: I vote for Lee and Ino

OC: Why?

Temari: Lee and Ino...because I KNOW she secretly like Shikamaru and I saw him first plus Lee stole Gaara's hair which was pretty out of order.

_Exit Temari /Enter Tenten_

Tenten: Lee and Sakura...GOD those two are soooo annoying.

* * *

So everyone had casted their vote and at the moment the two with the most votes were Sakura and Lee, leaving them up for public nomination. 

OC: Ok the people with the most votes will go up for public nomination, Lee, Sakura...pack you're bags.

Sakura: W-why meeeeeee?

Lee: Yes Gai-sensei, did I make you proud?

Gai sensei puppet: MMmmffff mff urff

* * *

Hours later everyone was in their own corner. Sakura and Lee had packed their bags already and Sasuke had gone into the Onii-chan booth... 

"Hello Onii-chan."

"Hello Sasuke..."

"I'm just going to talk a bit so you don't have to listen...I have a message for my brother, I need to get it off my chest."

"Oo...o...k...then."

"Shizzle my nizzle...I'm gonna F-U up when I'm outtA here, you about to die

I'm gonna make you cry

Then I'm gonna make you FRY

You're ass is mine

Ah yeea"

"Thanks for that Sasuke."

"What ever."

* * *

Tsunade (micro phone): Will every one please sit in the living room. The person that will leave the Onii-chan house today...is Lee. Lee to have sixty seconds to say you're good byes. 

Lee: Forgetsixty seconds, I want out now!

A mixture of cheering and booing could be heard from the audience.

Lee managed to pry the doors open with his hand; he rushed over to Gai-sensei with his arms open wide. He did the bay watch run and they hugged before the fake sunset. Suddenly Lee was being dragged away from Gai by Tsunade. Lee went to sit in the hot seat he was ready for his interview.

Tsunade: So Lee, what has been you're high light of the whole big brother experience.

Lee: Getting out. Definitely, it's the most exhilarating experience. But being away from my family and most of all Gai-sensei has been purely awful for me.

Tsunade: How do you like you're new look...I know your fan girls seem to love it.

Fan girls: BOOOO...You're rubbish, Bring on Sasuke-kun man-err

Lee: I know the ladies have always had a secret passion for me, although they try to deny it, especially the delectable Sakura-chan.

Tsunade: Oh well that's all we have time for now but here's a little secret of what's to come ladies and gents...tonight Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino will find out that they are going to share a bed but who will bunk with who exactly?

Lee- NOOOOOOOOOO...Sakura-chan, I want to sleep with you

* * *

OC: Ok every body, we have had a secret vote since Naruto came to complain about the number of beds. The public have voted for Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara and Sakura to share two beds. 

Shikamaru: Oh why me? This is troublesome

Ino: I bag Shikamaru.

Sakura: Why couldn't I be with Sasuke-kun?

Gaara/whispers/ ooh she might be my precious person.

Sasuke: Thank you god

* * *

GETTING READY FOR BED... 

"Ok now this is my side and that's yours" said Ino as she placed pillows in between her and Shikamaru. She only left about 1/4 of the space for Shikamaru and the rest she made a little nest for herself and her teddy bears. They turned the lights out and Ino managed to drag most of the cover onto her side of the bed. Gaara claimed he was and insomniac and he couldn't sleep, knowing this Sakura still placed a barrier just in case she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Gaara went out side to take a stroll in the garden. Everyone was asleep and he was the only one up. He touched his head and felt the irritating smoothness of it. He went to the girls dorm (because that's where his bed was) and he slipped into bed, he suddenly felt the tiredness rush over him. He looked at Sakura's perfect pink locks and twiddled them in-between his fingers. Pink was the nearest thing to red...

He dropped into a deep sleep...Sasuke walked into the room. He saw what Gaara had been doing so carefully he lifted Sakura's head up and took a kunai. He carefully removed the hair and stuck it onto Gaara's shiny head that was illuminated even in the dark.

"Oy Sasuke..." said Shikamaru, "What are you doing?"

"Shh...Don't tell any one..." said Sasuke.

"Hnn Trouble...some." said a sleepy Shikamaru

* * *

Gaara woke up smelling the beautiful scent of cherry blossom. He went to the bathroom, most of the house mates were up except for, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto. After Gaara washed his face, he went out of the bathroom and had breakfast. His back was turned towards the dormitory's door. Naruto stumbled out and his eyes grew wide as he saw Sakura's beautiful, bubblegum pink hair. He rushed up and hugged the figure..."SAKURA-/BONG/" Gaara knocked him on to the ground, why the hell would Naruto confuse him for Sakura, then again the boy was pretty dense." 

Gaara walked up to the mirror to apply a touch of eye liner when he saw it. PINK HAIR, the same one he caressed yesterday, had his dream come true? He looked in the mirror again, how did that get here? Maybe Sakura gave it to him?

* * *

Tell me what you think...Read and Review but don't be too harsh please. 

THANK YOU

BTW- place you're votes, who do you want to go next


	3. Get Shaky, Choji Out

DiScLaIMeR: I dO NoT oWn NaRuTo!

Thanks people who reviewed!

You people are...

JazzyUchiha

Lee-sanOnee-san

TheSunshineGirls

To you guys...I am eternally grateful...

* * *

Onii-chan BBH Hair Transfers

Chapter Three: Get Shaky, Choji Out

* * *

"Sakura's going to kill me" Gaara said to himself as he took the scissors, he grabbed a chunk of hair, but he couldn't bring himself to cut it.

"Ohiyo, Forehead girl." said Ino as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Ohiyo Ino Pig." said Gaara in his squeakiest voice; he was hiding his face so Ino would see him.

"Oy...Forehead girl, there's no need to be so self conscious, I told you before. I don't really mean it when I say you're ugly." Ino said in a serious voice.

"Arigatou..." Gaara fled out of the bathroom as he saw Ino beginning to get in the shower. Who should he ask for help? His brother's and sisters would make fun of him if he told them, but then again everyone watching national TV would be taking the piss out of him. Then it hit him. Sasuke, he didn't have a sense of humour maybe he could help? "Sasuke-kun...mu mu mu mu..." Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to squeal like a pig.

"Ahhh, Sakura, you're annoying, leave me alone for once." Sasuke shrugged off Gaara's arm.

"Sasuke it's me you baka!" Gaara hissed.

"Nani? Gaara? Ahahahaaaa!" Sasuke started to laugh like a loon and he earned a few looks from his fellow housemates. Meanwhile Gaara was dragging Sasuke along the grass and into the private room.

Naruto: Sakura, sure is forward huh? Look at her kick him, she's not taking no for an answer.

Hinata: (whispers) Na-naruto, I w-ish I...I could be like that.

Naruto: Huh, you say something Hinata?

Hinata: NO...no N-naruto-kun

"Sasuke you have to help me!"

"Why me?"

"Get the damn hair off my head."

"Why is it always the pink haired girls that are annoying?" Muttered Sasuke.

"Damn you Sasuke, help me before Sakura wakes up."

"SASUKE-KUN..."

"Why me?"

"If you don't help me YOU will be mentally scarred, Sakura's hair is starting to latch onto me, and I'm starting to have these urges..."

"Urges...? Yea, I'll go and see what I can do." Sasuke said hurriedly as he rushed out of the room.

"Urges my ass...Sasuke-kun, you're going to pay, Muhahaahaha-ha ha-ha...Sasuke-kun I know it was you who gave me the hair transplant. DAMMIT stop saying '-kun' at the end of his name!"

* * *

Dammit Sasuke, swallow your pride and ask him for help, "Naruto/gulp/ I ne-ed..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"Need heee-lp."

"Sorry?"

"He said he n-needs y-your help N-naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Reeea-lly?"

"Hai." said Sasuke. "Quick before Sakura wakes up."

"She's already awake you baka."

"Dobe, that's Gaara."

"NANI? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I KISSED GAARA AND HUGGED HIM PASSIONATLY." Screamed Naruto, he was on the verge of having a mental break down.

Since they were in the kitchen Sasuke took the nearest spatula and whacked Naruto on the head, _then_ it hit Sasuke. "I'll just use Naruto's hair!"

"S-sasuke-kun, y-you can't d-do t-this" said Hinata.

"Muhaahaaa, just watch me." Sasuke was like a mad scientist, he was hacking away at Naruto's luscious blond hair. Sasuke lifted it slowly from Naruto's unconscious head and stitched it onto Sakura who was still asleep.

* * *

Moments later Sakura staggered out of bed and walked over in to the bath room, she didn't notice her hair was different because when she lathered her hair in the shower, it seemed to be the same, maybe a little too short, but it had the same soft texture, maybe softer. After Sakura had breakfast no one noticed the difference between each other and each other's hair. Everyone seemed to be in their own lala land. Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara didn't dare mention what had happened, but they were looking at each other, Sasuke gave Hinata the look saying, 'speak and die', Gaara looked at Sasuke as if to say, 'I know you're dirty little secret...and you're going to pay the ultimate price.' Hinata was confused and look fearsome as ever.

Onii-chan called everyone into the garden it was now time for the 'obstacle course'. "Hello house mates, this is Onii-chan, Will the first house mate step on to the slide, can I remind you that this challenge not only determines how much money you get, but it also depends on who will go up for public nomination tonight."

Everyone/Gasp/ Ohh...oo...oh no.

Onii-chan: That's right, ah yea! Any way Akamaru, step onto the side.

Akamaru: Gruff.

So being a dog Akamaru was most likely to ace the test, since he was small he had agility. He slid down the slop, then he ran under the net in to the mud, then he climbed on the monkey bars and jumped into the mud pool...THE MUD POOL. The mud was sticking to his fur, and it was making him heavier, Akamaru was drowning, his little paws were barely able to make it to the bars. Kiba was watching his beloved team mate's struggle to get out. It ripped Kiba up seeing Akamaru like that. Suddenly he dived into the mud and got his dog out. He received some death glares from every one else because he was putting his housemate in jeopardy for a...dog O.o

Next up was Choji, he step up onto the side, but his bum was wedged in between the slide. He squirmed about he was struggling badly to get out. "Shikamaru, help Me." he squirmed. Shikamaru did a shadow jutsu that controlled Choji's movements, after ten agonising minutes, Choji was free. He completed the rest of the course with ease. Onii-chan had disqualified Akamaru and Choji because they needed help; they would both go up for public nomination tonight.

"Gaara will you please step on to the slide." asked Onii-chan

Every body glanced at the boy with the bald head. That was Gaara...right? If that was Gaara, why did he have ocean blue eyes? Shikamaru had sussed everything out thought. He remembered Lee had cut his own hair and then he took Gaara's, Gaara was given Sakura's, and Sakura was given Naruto's...hmmm very interesting indeed, the other housemate must have been too dense to realise.

"Gaara, Please step up on to the slide." Onii-chan repeated.

"Jeez, why is everyone looking at me?" asked Naruto as he fished a round to get the hat that was in his pocket.

"Gaara nii-san...?" said Temari as she step up to the bald boy. Meanwhile Gaara, the pink haired boy was silently laughing at his siblings' reactions. Kankurou was pacing around Naruto who was oblivious to the looks he was getting. The pink haired boy (Gaara) stepped onto the swing. Everyone gasped, and a dangerous pink chakra flowed around Sakura as she looked at her pink hair floating in the wind. Why was she so stupid, why didn't she realise way before? Who ever did this to her was going to pay.

After Gaara, everyone decided they would discuss the hair business after the challenge. Sakura was told to keep her cool and after wards no one else was disqualified. The challenge was completed quite successfully and everyone was told that Akamaru and Choji were going to go up for public nomination, they didn't seem to mind so much.

* * *

Sakura was looking at Gaara, Gaara at Sasuke and Sasuke at Hinata, Hinata was fumbling around with her midnight blue hair that cascaded around her shoulders, it had grown quite long know, she was blushing a deep red under Sasuke's gaze.

"Can someone tell me why everyone's looking at each other so intently?" asked Ino.

"_He_ has my _hair_, can any one tell me why?" Whinged Sakura.

"Uchiha..." muttered Gaara.

"Wow, you can say my name." said Sasuke, still not moving his gaze. He was looking at them, his gaze was giving out a message to Gaara and Hinata, 'tell and die'.

"UCHIHA, Tell them what you did, you think I don't know? I can piece two and two together!"

"Oh Fine, I did it, I'm the culprit who cut you're hair!" Sasuke said, finally adverting his piercing gaze.

"W-why w-would you do something like that t-to me...?" Spluttered Sakura.

"I didn't H-hinata helped me." said Sasuke as he saw Sakura move towards him but then Sakura started to walk nearer to Gaara. Gaara watched with a smirk on his face but it slowly faded when he realised she was after him. Hinata began stuttering like crazy.

"I-I-I-I w-wo-uld n-ne-ver d-do-do that Sakura-ch-chan."

"YOU LIE, BOTH OF YOU"

"/POW/ BOOM/ CLATTER/SNAP/ FART/" When Sakura was done with Hinata and Gaara she dusted her hand and her dress and crouched over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-KUN..."

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Sakura began to cut his hair, snip by snip, for every time she snipped his hair he yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't shut up I'm going to have to kiss you quiet..."

"/gulp/"

"Naruto, get you're butt here...NOW!" Naruto came running like a little dog and Sasuke rubbed his bald head. Oh no not Naruto, of all people she could place his hair on, she was going to give it to Naruto!

Ten minutes later Naruto was blowing himself kisses in the mirror, "Mm-hmm, I look HOT, ow!"

* * *

Onii-chan: Will every one please, take a seat, the votes have been counted and the second person to leave will be.../silence/...CHOJI, will you please say you're good byes and leave now."

Everyone bid Choji fare well and Akamaru barked with happiness, just before he left Choji kick the dog and he flew into a glass panel, shattering it in to a million pieces. Just before Choji left, Akamaru bit him in the back side, and Choji let out a great yelp, vowing to kill Akamaru the next time he saw him.

Life went on in the house and Naruto kept glancing at him self saying things like "Do you think I'm sexy, do you think I'm hot?" Sakura highly regretted giving him Sasuke's hair. Wait a minute, if Naruto thought that Sasuke's hair was sexy, did that mean he had the hots for Sasuke?

Sasuke was tearful as he entered the Onii-chan booth. "Hello Onii-chan, I have two things to say, firstly, I-am-not-happy, you know what I mean?"

"Yes Sasuke, but you did start it first." replied Onii-chan.

"Whatever, and the second thing I wanna say is to my brother Itachi-nii chan

I'm gonna make you pay

Then your gonna say

This ain't the day

ThenI'm gonna kill your girlfriend Fay

That's right, i know about that witch, so you better pray"

"Is that all Sasuke?"

"Yes...bye..." (A/N I know the Itachi poems are becoming lame, I'll stop after this 1)

* * *

_Sakura enter BBB: _Hello Onii-chan, I refuse to share a bed with Gaara, who has taken my hair.

Onii-chan: That is not allowed.

Sakura: Yes but-

Onii-chan: You will be evicted, if you do not follow the rules.

Sakura bowed her head down and went to sleep next to Gaara.

* * *

Sorry I know it's not that funny, but try n be nice when you review

Thanks 4 reading!


End file.
